Momentos
by GriisleChan
Summary: ¿No te has preguntando alguna vez sobre que tipos de momentos pudieron haber tenido Arthur y Kiku durante su alianza? Si es así ¡Aquí revelaremos algunos! Serie de Drabbles y One-shot acerca de los momentos que compartieron durante la vigencia de su alianza ¿Que tanto pasaron juntos? *Nro13: Our Secret*
1. Té

****Hola :D yo de nuevo(?) XD bueno, aqui regreso con un nuevo proyecto :)

como lo dice el summary, seran una serie de Drabbles, One-shots o lo que se que se me ocurra referente a los varios momentos que pudieron haber pasado ambos durante su alianza :) ¿Como se yo que los pasaron? simplemente me los imagino y ya X'D

no se exactamente cuantos hare, pero ya llevo varios listos, asi que las actualizaciones seran seguido.

una cosa mas! los one-shot o drabbles no seran continuos, en dado caso de que sean asi, yo les avisare n.n y tambien, algunos tendran la participacion de otros personajes.

aqui les dejo el primero :D algo flojo a mi parecer... pero para ser el primero preferi comenzar asi, en si, quede satisfecha con el XD

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio, es de Himaruya-san. Yo simplemente hago esto para mi entretenimiento, en dado caso tambien el de los demas, y por sobre todo sin fines de lucro n.n

Disfruten~!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Momento 1: Té**

**.**

Y ahí estaba el, parado frente a la extraña edificación sin saber que acción tomar. Recientemente había formado por fin una alianza y justo con la nación que menos imagino, o que en un principio no pensó: Japón. No conocía mucho acerca de su cultura ni nada por el estilo, se sentía como una especie de niño perdido lo cual sentía mucha curiosidad por saber lo que no conocía. Así que como tal, estaba dispuesto a conocer todo referente a dicha nación, con el pretexto de ampliar sus horizontes, aunque en realidad, estaba muy interesado en saber el cómo podía ser tan fascinante…

No acostumbraba a hacer ese tipo de viajes, sobre todo ese tipo de visitas. Usualmente solía visitar a otras naciones única y exclusivamente con el nombre de Gran Bretaña simplemente para arreglar asuntos importantes, cosas de trabajo. Pero en ese caso, no pudo rechazar la invitación que le hizo el asiático la última vez que lo vio. No podía, ni mucho menos quería, mostrarse maleducado. Al fin y al cabo, un momento de descanso no le vendría nada mal, gracias al cielo y su Reina logro concedérselo.

Dio un paso con seguridad paseándose por el jardín sin dejar de admirarlo en ningún momento. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya se encontraba frente a la puerta. Se aclaro la garganta y sacudió su impecable traje blanco, todo en orden. Poco a poco acerco su mano hasta la puerta para hacer dos golpecitos en la misma. Escucho una serie de pasos que se aproximaban desde el interior, suspiro aliviado al saber que el dueño se encontraba en su hogar. La puerta se abrió y revelo la figura del inexpresivo japonés que una vez logro cruzarse con sus ojos esmeraldas se extraño. Saludo con una de sus manos un poco nervioso por la mirada que le dedicaban ¿Habría hecho mal al haber ido hasta allá sin avisar? Definitivamente, en su opinión, si… a pesar de que el país asiático le comento que podía hacerlo cuando quisiera, o en dado caso, se le presentase la oportunidad…

-¿_Iguirisu-san_?- fue el primero en dar palabra con un muy notable acento japonés.

-_Hello Japan…_- saludo sin dejar de lado su acento ingles. El peli negro se hizo a un lado invitándolo a entrar. Pidió permiso y sin más entro.

-Espere- la voz del oriental lo detuvo, un poco nervioso se dio media vuelta y lo miro aun a un lado de la puerta al mismo tiempo que señalaba sus zapatos. Claro, se había olvidado de aquel detalle. Se disculpo y procedió a quitárselos dejándolos en su sitio correspondiente. Una vez ese punto acatado, pasaron a la sala en donde le fue indicado al invitado que esperase un poco. Este asintió y se sentó en el suelo de madera cruzando las piernas.

-No puedo si quiera imaginarme el cómo será el resto…- comento en voz baja, para sí mismo, uno cortos segundos después. Admiraba con detenimiento cada detalle que decoraba y daba vida a la habitación, sencillos a simple vista pero al mismo tiempo, simplemente inigualables… toda una maravilla ante sus ojos…

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero en menos de lo que pensaba, el japonés había regresado ofreciéndole un pequeño vaso lo cual tomo gustoso aun sin estar muy consciente de su contenido. Lo coloco de inmediato en la mesita que se hallaba a su lado al sentir su mano quemarse, estaba hirviendo. Luego de eso, el peli negro se sentó frente a él posando sus rodillas en el suelo.

El silencio reinaba. El de cabellos claros no sabía que decir para romperlo, tenía miedo de comentar algo que no debía que pudiese incomodar a su aliado. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con personas como él, tan calmadas, serenas y por sobre todo educadas. Teniendo en cuenta que la gran mayoría de sus "amigos" o… mejor dejarlo en conocidos, eran totalmente diferentes, eran molestos, inútiles, despreciables en dando los casos y si continuaba con las lista iba pasar un largo rato en aquello y eso no era una opción.

-No… no creí que fuese a venir tan pronto- la voz del asiático rompió con el silencio con un audaz susurro que fue capaz de llegar hasta los oídos del claramente extranjero, silencio que había sido algo cómodo para ambos aunque no lo habían notado. Luego de esas palabras, tomo su vaso correspondiente comenzando a beber de su contenido lentamente esperando alguna especie de respuesta.

-Bueno… yo… -desvió la mirada, con un deje de nerviosismo que el otro no fue capaz de notar- Mi Reina me ordeno venir hasta aquí para socializar contigo, ya sabes, por nuestra alianza y eso…- rio haciendo notar un poco su nerviosismo y reprochándose a sí mismo por tal excusa barata que se había inventando. En realidad, el había ido por cuenta propia.

-Ya veo… me hubiese gustado que me avisara con anticipación- una vez que dio un par de sorbos de su bebida la dejo a un lado. El ingles trago saliva, sabía que había hecho mal, ya había metido la pata ¡Y justo era la primera vez que se veían sin tener de por medio ningún asunto como las naciones que eran! Definitivamente, todo lo estaba saliendo mal.

-Lo lamento- se disculpo al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada y se encontraba con un extraño liquido de color verde que provenía del vaso que le habían ofrecido. Lo tomo con ambas manos con cuidado y bastante curioso para observarlo mejor. El peli negro miro cada movimiento un poco preocupado por aquella actitud, por un momento se arrepintió el no preguntar el que deseaba para tomar.

-¿Suce…?- su pregunta quedo en el aire. El rubio acerco el recipiente hasta sus labios y tomo un sorbo de ese líquido que no conocía y que al mismo tiempo le invitaba a probarlo. Lo saboreo durante unos microsegundos y luego este bajo por su garganta ofreciéndole un sentimiento un tanto agradable.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto algo ansioso por escuchar la respuesta. Tomo otro sorbo.

-Té verde…- le dijo con simpleza, no sabía que reacción iba a tomar el otro ¿Había algo de malo con él?

-¿Té… verde?- el asiático asintió- Vaya… definitivamente somos bastante diferentes…-reposo el recipiente en la mesita- Pero me gusta…- soltó una corta risita ante la mirada café que le miraba con desconcierto. El peli negro miro su reflejo a través del líquido de su propio vaso, que aun no había acabado. Pensando que tal vez… solo tal vez… cometió un error al establecer esa alianza- Esta delicioso- levanto la mirada y se topo con la esmeralda del chico que lo miraba satisfecho y ¿feliz? No lo sabía, nunca lo había visto de esa manera- N-no es tan bueno como el té de mi casa, pero eso no significa que sepa mal…- agrego con un rápido tartamudeo, algo avergonzado al no estar acostumbrado en hacer cumplidos- Cuando vayas a mi casa, lo probaras-

-_Arigatou…_- hizo un movimiento con su cabeza en señal de reverencia- Estaría encantado de probarlo- ¿Fue la su imaginación o una sonrisa apenas visible se marco en el pálido rostro del oriental? Aunque de ser así… aun le faltaba mucho tiempo para presenciar una verdadera sonrisa de su parte, sonrisa que estaría esperando con ansias, aunque no se dio cuenta de aquella ansiedad.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde charlando y compartiendo puntos de vista sobre todo lo relevante hacia los distintos tipos de té, por sobre todo sus favoritos. Fue una conversación algo monótona pero al mismo tiempo cómoda para ambos, que logro entretenerlos durante ese tiempo y así mismo haberles hecho olvidar sus responsabilidades por un momento.

Tal vez… no fue mala idea el haber realizado esa visita, visita que sirvió para que conociera un poco más a su aliado…

El de cabellos azabaches no solía ser fan de ese tipo de visitas, pero por otra parte, se había divertido de cierta manera y hasta incluso ya deseaba volver a reunirse con él…

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y eso fue todo por los momentos~

espero les haya gustado! y que en si les agrade la idea :D ya saben donde dejar su opinion :3

muchas gracias por leer! muy pronto el segundo momento :D

Saludos~! n.n


	2. Consejo

****Se supone que iba a subir esto hace dos dias, pero la suerte me lo impidio X'D en fin! aqui esta~

Este es un Drabble, bastante corto a decir verdad, que vendria seguido del anterior :) En este Drabble no habra la participacion de Japon (ya veran porque) y si, asi tambien habran varios one-shots! en donde no haya la participacion de alguno de los dos, pero en si la trama principal seguira siendo de su alianza :)

Sin mas, aqui se los dejo :D disfrutenlo~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Momento 2: Consejo**

**.**

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí… que sorpresa Inglaterra-

-Déjate de bromas, Portugal- el susodicho ahogo una risa al notar el mal humor que poseía el rubio, mucho más de lo usual. Noto como el recién llegado se sentaba a su lado en la barra de aquel bar portugués donde habían quedado en verse.

- Y dime ¿Cómo te va con tu nuevo aliado?- pregunto una vez que el otro se instalo y ya disfrutaba de un exquisito vino originario de ese país.

-Ni siquiera yo puedo responder a esa pregunta- miro hacia un punto en específico pensando en aquella pregunta ¿Cómo iba a responderla? Si apenas había tenido una charla decente con el japonés, a parte de las comerciales claro. Bufo tomando otro sorbo de vino.

-Y entonces ¿puedo responderla yo?- comento en broma llamando la atención del barman para que le sirviese otro trago.

-No es para que te lo tomes a juegos… tratar con Japón no es tan fácil a como me lo imagine-

-¿Por qué? Parece un buen chico- agradeció y comenzó a beber de lo que recientemente le traían, saboreando el agrio y a la vez dulce sabor de aquel vino que tanto amaban.

-No digo que no lo sea- hizo una corta pausa, el luso solo esperaba a que continuara- Es solo que… entablar un conversación con el es algo complicado es todo…- suspiro acabando con su bebida y dejando ya el vaso de vidrio ya vacio a un lado- Hace unas semanas fui hasta su casa dispuesto a suavizar nuestra relación, ya sabes, para conocerlo mejor y eso…-

-¿Y qué tal?- le tomo preguntar al notar como el ingles se quedaba callado.

-Apenas y tuve suerte de conseguir un tema de conversación- su rostro se volvió oscuro y pesimista- Quien sabe y como me vaya la próxima vez- el portugués ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado- ¿Qué?- arrugo un poco las cejas pensando que se burlaban de él.

-Nada- desvió la mirada hacia la gran vitrina que aguardaba diversos tipos de botellas, toda una maravilla- Eres demasiado negativo Inglaterra- tomo otro sorbo.

-Solo soy realista- se encogió de hombros- A veces pienso que fui algo precipitado al formar esa alianza sin antes conocerlo mejor…- se lamento, aunque eso no era lo que creía internamente, el estaba feliz con esa alianza.

-¿Y eso te impide a seguir tratando? ¿Dónde quedo toda tu confianza?-

-Supongo que no…- el barman volvió a acercárseles y esta vez les dejo un pequeño platito del cual no supo de que se trataba su contenido, solo dedujo que era comida.

-Mientras más busques hablar con él lo iras conociendo mas. No te preocupes por eso y deja que las cosas se den solas- tomo uno de los palillos que se hallaban en el platito de porcelana y se lo ofreció- Ten, come-

El ingles lo tomo sin pensarlo dos veces y lo comió, delicioso pescado de origen portugués. Definitivamente, el haber ido en busca de un consejo de su aliado más antiguo fue una gran idea. Seguirá intentándolo hasta conseguir la confianza del japonés ¡No se iba a rendir tan fácil! Solo esperaba que algún día, no muy lejano, tuviera el don de intercambiar palabras así como lo hacía con el luso… o tal vez algo más ¿Por qué no? Eso no le molestaría en lo absoluto. Solo tenía que darle tiempo al tiempo…

**.**

**.**

* * *

Les dije que era corto X'D ¿Por que Portugal? para los que no lo saben, el e Inglaterra poseen la alianza mas larga y aun vigente en el mundo :) asi que yo en si imagino su relacion con la de muy buenos amigos :3 ademas, cuanto escribi esto me llevo a preguntarme... ¿como se habra sentido Portugal cuando se entero de que Inglaterra iba a formar una alianza con Japon? uhhh quien sabe... yo el me hubiera sentido reemplazada! X'D ok no XDDD

Muchas gracias a los que leen *-* no puedo responder sus reviews ahora, ando algo apurada x.x pero para el proximo si lo hare :D

Saludos~ y me alegro que les guste la idea n.n


	3. Pochi

Holaa~ aqui vengo con el 3er momento w en si, uno que disfrute escribir *-*

aclaro, no se como rayos Kiku encontro a Pochi, asi que digamos que hice una suposicion -w- XD. Otra cosa, no estoy muy consciente si en esa epoca usaban autos y eso XD busque en google y me dijo que si .w. buee cualquier cosa no fue mi culpa XDD

Disfruten~ w

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Momento 3: Pochi**

**.**

-¿Cree que estará bien?-

-Esperemos que si…-

**.**

_Unas Horas Antes_

El representante de Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte caminaba por las ya muy húmedas calles de Japón. Con un paraguas en una mano, para protegerse de la llovizna, y una pequeña cajita reposando en su otra mano, regalo para el japonés, seguía el rumbo hacia su destino. La lluvia no era tan intensa como a las que estaba acostumbrado, pero aun esa era bastante tedioso caminar bajo la misma, aun cuando poseía un paraguas encima. Bufo al detenerse junto a un numeroso grupo de personas que al igual que el esperaban su turno para cruzar. Algunos autos y otras carretas iban y venían, muchos conscientes del tiempo y otros no tanto. Miro la calle de enfrente contando los segundos para llegar hasta ella con algo de ansiedad. En menos de poco tiempo, fue su turno de cruzar y al llegar a la tan esperada calle muchos se dispersaron para seguir con su propio camino. Sin mirar a su alrededor, siguió caminando cada vez mas ansioso por llegar a la casa del japonés.

El tiempo había pasado y conjunto a él había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse más a su aliado, conocía un poco más sobre su cultura al igual que sus gustos y disgustos. Hacia lo posible por hacerlo sentir cómodo y por sobre todo, este se mostraba un poco más abierto y social, cosa que le alegraba de cierta manera. Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por el haber logrado todo aquello y eso le motivaba para continuar intentando hasta lograr mucho más, porque él solo deseaba…

-¿Eh?- se detuvo de repente cortando con la línea de sus pensamientos y miro hacia ambos lados- Creí… creí haber escuchado algo- se dijo a si mismo notando que lluvia caía con un poco mas de intensidad. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se dispuso a retomar su camino, pero antes de que pudiese dar un par de pasos al frente, el mismo sonido que capto su atención hace unos momentos llego hasta sus oídos por segunda vez.

Incrédulo, volvió a mirar a su alrededor buscando el paradero de ese extraño sonido que en si no lograba identificar. No veía nada fuera de lo normal, simplemente al como las personas caminaban sin estar muy al pendiente de lo que pasaba en su entorno. Cerró los ojos, buscando concentración para determinar de dónde podría provenir ese sonido y fue ahí que capto que venía de un pequeño callejón no muy lejos de él.

Se quedo un par de segundos pensando si en acercarse o no. Al final, decidió hacerlo, la curiosidad le mataba. Se llego hasta allá y noto que estaba muy maltratado gracias a la lluvia y por lo tanto era prácticamente imposible de cruzar, claro, si no querías terminar cubierto de barro hasta incluso más arriba de las rodillas. Se quedo en la entrada mirando hacia el interior buscando alguna señal del sonido, noto algunas cajas de cartón que reposaban en el suelo, o eso eran hasta que la lluvia fuera contra ellas. Con sumo cuidado, se dirigió hasta la de mayor tamaño y que por ende era la que tenía más cerca. Con un pie la movió un poco…

-Esto es… - sus ojos se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa y algo dentro de sí se comprimió. Un pequeño cachorrito se encontraba, además de mojado, bastante herido y no había que ser un experto para notar que apenas podía respirar.

El sonido de algo chocar contra el suelo mojado más una pisada firme hicieron eco por el angosto callejón. Había dejado caer su paraguas y sin personarlo dos veces fue directo hasta el indefenso animal con toda la voluntad de ayudarlo.

**.**

-Arthur-san ¿Qué sucedió?- miro atónico la condición en la que se encontraba el susodicho: mojado de pies a cabeza; sus pantalones, que antes eran de un impecable color beige, sucios hasta un poco mas debajo de sus rodillas; su mirada estaba cansada gracias a todo lo que tuvo que correr para llegar más rápido y lo que más capto su atención fue el bulto que reposaba en sus brazos.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- dijo en un apenas débil susurro y antes de que el peli negro preguntase, mostro al animal que era cubierto por su ya inservible saco.

**.**

_Ahora_

El sonido de la lluvia, que azotaba ya con menos intensidad, era lo único audible en la habitación. El cachorrito dormía sobre una pequeña cama improvisada mientras era cubierto por una serie de vendajes con el objetivo de sanar sus heridas.

Hicieron lo que pudieron para tratar al herido cachorro, su idea primordial era llevarlo a un especialista pero gracias a la fuerte tormenta de hace unos momentos no era lo más recomendable salir en tal estado, así que decidieron curarlo ellos mismos. El japonés fue por unas cuantas vendas y preparo ciertas medicinas naturales, mientras el rubio limpiaba las heridas cuidadosamente obteniendo uno que otro chillido de dolor. Fue difícil debido a su inexperiencia en el tema, pero no imposible, gracias a su gran trabajo en equipo lograron sanarlo.

El británico cambio sus ropas mojadas por un kimono que le ofreció el peli negro para que no obtuviera un resfriado o algo peor. Llevaba una toalla en su cabeza para secar su cabello rubio que goteaba y fue ahí en donde el menor se ofreció, con un deje de vergüenza, secarlo mientras esperaban que el animalito despertase.

-¿Dónde lo encontró?- termino con su reciente tarea y sus obres oscuros se posaron sobre los esmeraldas del otro lo cual procedió a contarle el cómo logro toparse con él.

-Rayos...- una vez que relato lo sucedido, miro a su alrededor y sus manos viajaron hasta donde debían estar los bolsillos del pantalón que llevaba anteriormente, aunque lo que buscaba era lo suficientemente grande como para no entrar en ellos- Te había traído algo, pero por todo lo que paso debía de haberlo dejado en aquel callejón- hizo memoria, recordando que había sido de esa manera. Su mirada se mostro un poco triste por aquel descuido y se reprocho a sí mismo por eso ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Bueno, lo importante era que el cachorro estuviese fuera de peligro.

-No se preocupe, con el hecho de que haya venido hoy es más que suficiente para mí-

-Me alegro que te gusten mis visitas-

-Me hacen sentir menos solo…- soltó sin darse cuenta de sus palabras, palabras que eran totalmente ciertas. Desde que comenzó a ver al rubio tan seguido se estaba comenzando a sentir más acompañado, más cómodo. Sabía que esas visitas iban a cesar en algún momento, así que por tal razón quería disfrutarlas lo que más podía, aunque le doliese ese pensamiento.

-Mientras yo esté aquí, me encargare de que te sientas así mas seguido…- sonrío, transmitiéndole seguridad con aquella apenas visible y a la vez sincera sonrisa. Pensaba en el presente, porque sabía que lo que les esperaba en un futuro no iba a ser exactamente bueno, por lo menos en una parte. Aunque le lastimase, era algo que se le escapaba de las manos, si fuera por el se mantuviera siempre a lado de aquel japonés que de cierta manera apreciaba.

El asiático solo asintió algo apenado al no estar acostumbrado que le digan esas cosas, pero en sí, se sentía bien con eso.

**.**

-Para compensar el regalo anterior, te traje esto- la mirada sorprendida del japonés se encontraba sobre aquel juego de tazas finas y por sobre todo hermosas que recién había sacado de una caja, esta vez un poco más grande que la que perdió la vez anterior- ¿Te gustan?-

-Si…- asintió aun con la mirada clavada en las ya etiquetadas como unas reliquias, era hasta capaz de utilizarlas solo cuando el ingles estaba de visita y de resto mantenerlas a salvo en algunas de sus repisas por miedo a que les suceda algo, iba a cuidarlas muy bien. Realmente estaba impresionado con aquel presente, bueno, el rubio siempre se lucia con ellos- _Arigatou_, no debió molestarse-

El rubio negó con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro ¡Sabia que aquello iba a gustarle! Porque estaba consciente de que ambos, a pesar de todo, tenían muchas cosas en común.

Algo, o mejor dicho, alguien llego corriendo hacia los aliados para detenerse frente al japonés y colocar sus patitas en las piernas de este. El chico acaricio su cabecita y a cambio soltó un par de ladridos haciendo notar su felicidad y emoción.

-Así que decidiste quedarte con el ¿no?- Japón asintió y tomo el cachorrito entre sus brazos a los que este se acurruco al sentir el tacto de su nuevo dueño- ¿Y cómo lo llamaras?- volvió a preguntar algo conmovido por tal escena, se sentía aliviado por el hecho de que el pequeño animal que había encontrado hace mas de unas semanas atrás en un estado lamentable se encontrarse bien.

-Pochi…- fue el nombre por el cual se decidió luego de haber pensando toda una tarde.

El rubio acerco su mano hacia el pequeño Pochi e imito los recientes pasos de su dueño, acaricio lentamente su cabecita. Era una escena tierna y algo hogareña a los ojos de cualquiera.

La nación nipona tenía un nuevo compañero, aquel que iba a entretenerlo y por sobre todo ofrecerle de su compañía ¿Y porque no? También hacer más divertidas las visitas del ingles.

**.**

**.**

* * *

En si, no sabia como acabarlo XD jajajaja

bien! espero les haya gustado *w* el 4 sera bastante emocionante, a mi parecer, ya esta listo~ solo tengo que pasarlo n.n asi que lo subire pronto :D

muuchaaas graciaas~ a todas aquellas personas que leen *3* las que comentan y las que no~ lo que me importa es que lean esta cosa hecha por una sin oficio :'D XD en serio, gracias w

saludos~! nos leemos pronto :D vere si acabo un one-shot NedPort y AsaKiku que he estado haciendo durante casi 4 dias ewe -no sabe como continuarlo- XD

Adios :3


	4. Planes

****Holaaa~~~ aqui vengo con el siguiente momento :D aprovechando que ya tengo varios listos y aun tengo vacaciones X'D

Se suponia que iba a subir otro, pero decidi mejor dejarlo para el siguiente xD aun tengo algunas cositas que arreglar .w.

Este salio Drabble, es cortito y algo medio flojo X'D pero yo lo vi necesario *3* aqui veremos algunas "reacciones" de otras naciones acerca de su alianza :) y un Arthur actuando diferente X'D

Espero lo disfruten~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Momento 4: Planes**

**.**

Ni el sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada capto su atención. Tampoco se dio cuenta de quien entrada y mucho menos el cómo se acercaban a él con intensiones de molestarlo un rato, o como se había dicho, hacerle una visita sorpresa.

-Iggy- lo llamo al encontrado en la sala sentado frente a la gran mesa con diversos papeles encima que eran revisado constantemente- ¿Iggy?- insistió al notar que no le habían escuchado y mucho menos le miraron.

-Después de visitarlo podemos ir hasta...- murmuro aun no consciente de que tenia visita y pensando que lo hacía para sí mismo sin quitar la vista del mapa que sostenía con una mano, que el americano no tenía ni idea de que era y ni se molestaba en saberlo, y al mismo tiempo que hacia una cuantas anotaciones en una hoja de papel aparte con su mano libre.

-Te estoy hablando- elevo el tono d voz, pero nada, ni volteo a mirarlo.  
Seguía concentrado en lo que sea que hacía.

Se quedo en un corto tiempo mirando sus acciones, él como veía el mapa, anotaba y para completar hablaba solo. Se extraño, usualmente cada vez que le veía lo regañaba e insultaba… raro...

-¡Hey iggy! ¡Mira mi nuevo invento! ¿A que no es genial~?- saco un especie de aparato de quien sabe donde e hizo el intento de mostrárselo con la idea de que con eso captara su atención, la atención que quería.

-Tsk... No servirá así...- se puso la pluma en la boca y tomo el mapa con ambas manos, tenía que encontrar una forma más accesible de logra lo que quería. Y si, seguía sin saber que el otro estaba ahí ¿o si lo sabía y no quería molestarse en hacerle caso?

-¡Iggy! Se supone que a los invitados hay que tratarlos con cortesía y por sobre todo ¡Hacerles caso!- dejo su "súper" invento de lado y se cruzo de brazos al saber que lo seguían ignorando- ¿Donde quedo la caballerosidad que tanto presumes?- se acerco mas a él e hizo un puchero.

-Por eso mismo- lentamente aparto la vista de la mesa y lo miro-¿Tienes claro de lo que es un invitados?- el oji azul negó por pura inercia, le había sorprendido lo tranquilo que estaba y le hablaba ¡hasta ni le había gritado!- Son aquellas personas que se les invita voluntariamente a su hogar, y tú no eres uno, llegaste por tu propia cuenta, sin invitación. Así que si me disculpas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- le explico con total tranquilidad sin perder ni un estribo de su paciencia. Luego, regreso su mirada esmeralda al mapa- A ver... Donde estaba... ¡Ah sí!- al volver a su quehacer, no se percato de la mirada incrédula y algo asustada de su ex-colonia.

¡Ese no era Inglaterra! ¡Algo le habían hecho! de seguro los zombies le lavaron el cerebro o algo peor... Y con esos pensamientos completamente lógicos salió de la casa evitando hacer algún ruido que alertase al ingles.

¿Que tanto hacia él? Simple, planeaba con total precisión todo lo que iba a visitar junto al japonés una vez que este llegase a su país. Esa sería su primera vez en el país británico y eso le emocionaba de cierta manera, además ¡Quería que la pasase bien! ¡No quería dejar ni un solo lugar sin visitar! Todo tenia que salir perfecto, el japonés tenía que saber que el también guardaba un grandioso lugar... Y estaba completamente dispuesto a mostrárselo.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro una vez que quedo solo, dejo el mapa a un lado y fijo su mirada en el pequeño calendario que adornaba su pared. Dos días, solo dos días para encontrarse con el japonés. Aunque no se haya dando cuenta, todo aquello le daba mucha ilusión, era la primera vez que se llevaba tan bien con una persona, la primera vez que le entendían y viceversa. Se pregunto así mismo ¿Será que al japonés le gustara su país? ¿Y si no es así? Se puso nervioso, no había pensando en eso, pero ya no podía hacer nada porque era más que obvio que hará todo lo posible (y hasta lo imposible también, quien sabe) para que su estancia en su país sea la mejor y que se sintiera cómodo. Todo por él.

**.****  
**

-_Franceeee_~ ¡Iggy me ignora!-

-No eres el único _mon ami_, prácticamente nos ignora a todos desde que hizo su alianza con Japón-

-Tío, Inglaterra ha dejado de molestar desde aquel entonces ¡Bendita sea esa alianza!-

-Yo no diría eso... ¡Me ignoro! ¡A mí! ¡Al _hero_!-

-Como si fueras tan importante...el caso ¡Ya ni siquiera le molestan mis bromas! era tan divertido verlo enojado...-

-¿Ves? ¡Y hasta ni nos está escuchando! Y eso que está a un lado d nosotros...-

-Que deprimente ¡Lo hemos perdido!-

-Tenemos que recuperarlo... Es todo tan aburrido sin sus quejas...-

-Tipo, déjenlo ser~ ¿No ven que está feliz? No lo saquen de esa felicidad-

-¿Y a ti en que te afecta _Poland_?-

-Hey, guarden silencio ¿No ven que Japón está hablando? No logro escucharlo bien-

-¿Ven?-

-Definitivamente, lo hemos perdido...-

**.**

**.**

* * *

****Hasta aqui por hoy~ :D ire arreglando el siguiente para subirlo lo mas rapido posible n-n

Gracias por leer :D!

Saludos~


	5. ¿Que sera lo que siento?

Hola :D aqui vengo con otro Drabble para alimentar este fic -w-

perdonen si me tarde, es que me dedique a escribir otras ideas que tenia en mente XD

sin mas, se los dejo! aqui es como que se comienzan a dar cuenta de la cosa...

espero les guste n_n

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Momento 5: ¿Que sera lo que siento?**

**.**

-¿Cuando podre ir a Japón?

-En un par de semanas quizás, aun tenemos asuntos que arreglar.

-¿Tanto?

-Arthur, me parece que te has encariñado bastante con él.

-¿Eso cree?

-No lo creo, sé que es así.

**.**

Se deslizo por el sillón en donde estaba sentado haciéndolo quedar en una posición bastante incómoda, no le importo, su mente estaba hecha un lio, tenía otras cosas más importantes en que pensar.

Aquella conversación con su Reina le hizo pensar, pensar en algo que en ningún momento se le cruzo por la mente ¿Encariñado con Kiku? Estaba consciente de cuanto disfrutaba su presencia y lo mucho que se divertida con él. Sabía que en la actualidad eran más unidos, más amigos. Noto también el deje de emoción que lo envolvía cada vez que iba a partir hacia la isla asiática y el sentimiento de ansiedad que sentía por el querer llegar lo más pronto posible...

Se llevo una mano al rostro y con ella cubrió sus ojos, podía asegurar que nunca en su larga vida se había sentido tan... tan confundido. Se incorporo en el amplio sillón en tonos marrones y soltó un suspiro cansado. No era por exagerar pero existían veces en las que no conciliaba el sueño por el andar divagando en aquello, eso le frustraba, le frustraba el no poder ordenar su mente y tener una idea clara.

Se levanto mientras revolvía sus dorados cabellos y se paseo hasta la cocina. Un par de hadas curiosas, que habían notado su extraño comportamiento, lo siguieron hasta allá. Una vez ahí, tomo un scone que había preparado hace ya un par de horas atrás y lo comió sin dejar de pensar en lo que recientemente pensaba.

-Unos días más...- y ahí estaba otra vez, esperando con ansiedad el momento en el que vera al peli negro

-Señor Arthur...- una de las hadas voló hasta él y se poso en su hombro, este la miro esperando lo que tenia para decirle- No se precipite, pronto descubrirá lo que siente- así como vino se fue dejándolo incrédulo y con la idea de que sus hadas tenían la respuesta a lo que él habia estado divagando a fondo. No le dio importancia y regreso al sillón, por suerte no tenía trabajo por hacer en ese momento.

En un descuido se termino quedando dormido, sueño que le resulto bastante placentero. Había soñado con el japonés, con todos aquellos momentos pasados e incluso con otros no tanto.

Despertó en no más de una hora y por esos momento decidió seguir el consejo de su amigas hada: esperar, en algún momento sus pensamientos se organizaran y lograra obtener una respuesta clara o por lo menos el hacerlo llegar a una lógica conclusión.

**.**

-Arthur-san llegara en un par de días, necesito tener todo listo-

Acomodo el pañuelo en su cabeza, se coloco su delantal y tomo los implementos de limpieza, listo para asear su hogar y tenerla presentable para recibir al rubio ingles.

Comenzó con el piso de madera, pudiéndolo de tal manera que casi podía ver su reflejo en el. Luego fue hasta la habitación que siempre le ofrecía a su aliado y la dejo completamente limpia, lista para su uso.

Una vez que el interior de la casa estuvo limpio, salió directo al jardín de la entrada. En donde corto algunas malas hierbas y rego la gran variedad de plantas.

Regreso a la casa y se tumbo en el suelo, cansado pero satisfecho con el resultado, ya todo estaba perfectamente listo para su llegada. Pochi corrió hasta él y se tumbo en su pecho, Kiku levanto la mitad de su cuerpo y vio como este se mostraba feliz.

-¿Tu también estas emocionado por la llegada de Arthur-san?- el perrito le respondió afirmativamente con un ladrido. Soltó una mínima risita al notar que su perro le había entendido y viceversa. Se volvió a acostar en el ya limpio suelo y ahí se quedo divagando en lo que su mente le proporcionaba.

Fue ahí en donde recordó el cómo su jefe, e incluso muchos conocidos, le habían dicho que estaba demasiado apegado al ingles y que tuviese cuidado. Pero ¿Que podía hacer él? No podía evitarlo y decirle que no lo buscara sería bastante descortés, además de que era algo que no quería. No supo cómo pero de un momento a otro ya se había acostumbrado a estar cerca de él. Las horas del té, visitando lugares verdaderamente hermosos e inigualables de alguno de los dos países, hablando de algún tema trivial o tal vez no tanto que lograba divertirlos, y en dado caso, sacarles unas cuantas sonrisas. Se sentía importante, una persona la cual tomaban en cuenta y recordaban. Y por sobre todo, se sentía apreciado; apreciado por quien jamás imagino.

Cerró los ojos y lo primero q vio fue la imagen de Arthur, con la sonrisa que solía dedicarle en ocasiones. Los abrió inmediatamente y la imagen se borro con la misma rapidez ¿Que había sido eso? ¿Que había sido esa sensación extraña que cruzo su pecho al verlo? Esas preguntas y unas cuantas más se flecharon en su cabeza, no tenía una respuesta concreta, ni siquiera sabía cómo buscarla.

Se sentó y abrazo sus rodillas, Pochi al sentir que su amo se levantaba se aparto un poco. Tal vez, solo tal vez estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Arthur y eso estaba haciéndole daño, de cierta manera no para mal.

Puede también estaba el hecho de por no haber tenido un amigo tan cercano en tantos años le esté afectando, lo hacían sentir vulnerable y que en ocasiones no supiera el cómo actuar o que decir. No, su subconsciente le decía que eso no podía ser, había algo más y eso era lo que quería descubrir.

**.**

Desde dos continentes distintos y dos países bastante alejados, dos miradas se sincronizaron al igual q una sola y exclusiva pregunta se marco en sus mentes...

_¿Qué será lo que siento?_

_._

_._

* * *

__Bien! espero lo hayan disfrutado :) asi como yo disfrute escribiendolo w se me hizo un poco curioso, pues estos dos son un caso XD jaja

Como siempre, grax por leer :D

nos leemos en el siguiente o en algun otro fic que haga xD

saludos!


	6. Paseo a Caballo

Hola otra vez :D vaya, que rápido subí X'D jajaja pero recordé que tenia este drabble hecho y decidí arreglarlo para dejarlo :3

Este drabble era el ultimo que tenia listo twt (de los que escribir cuando estaba de viaje) así que ya me tengo que poner a trabajar en los próximos ~

Sin mas, espero les guste :)

Esta inspirado en una imagen que vi también X'D

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Momento 6: Paseo a Caballo**

**.**

-¿Estás seguro de que...?-  
-No, yo puedo hacerlo-

El rubio ingles, sin más reproches, obedeció a su aliado y se quedo ahí, solo mirando mientras estaba situado sobre el caballo que mas requería cuando necesitaba. Su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa al ver como el japonés, en uno de sus tantos intentos, cayó al suelo. Inmediatamente se bajo de su caballo castaño y se llego hasta el, con la más grata intención de ayudarlo.

-¿Estás bien?- tomo la pálida mano del peli negro y una vez que estuvo de pie le asintió- ¿Me dejas ayudarte ahora?- pregunto ya más tranquilo al notar que no tenía alguna herida o algo parecido.

-¿Por qué es tan difícil?- pregunto, el ingles comprendió que aceptaba su ayuda.

-No lo es, solo hace falta algo de practica nada mas- fue directo hacia el caballo gris que había elegido el japonés y arreglo un poco la silla de montar. Acaricio rápidamente su cabeza y miro al asiático que justo no se había perdido ninguna de sus acciones, pensando que la forma en que trataba al animal era muy cariñosa.

-Ya veo...- soltó en casi un susurro recordando él como habían llegado hasta ahí...

**.**

Ambas naciones se habían reunido en la casa del europeo para establecer algunos nuevos acuerdos y demás cosas relacionadas. Habían concluido muy rápido, mas rápido de lo que habían imaginado. Como el país nipón no tenía planes para regresar a su hogar por esos momentos, el británico le propuso que fueran a pasear un rato a caballo, aprovechando que la ciudad de Londres los complacía con un día semi-soleado. El invitado acepto aun cuando no había montado a caballo nunca en su vida, total, tan difícil no podía ser ¿verdad?

Se dirigieron a un establo un poco alejando del centro de la ciudad y observaron la gran variedad de caballos pura sangre que aguardaban ahí. El rubio tomo el que solía utilizar con más frecuencia y permitió al peli negro que escogiese el que deseara. Este lo hizo sin dar tantas vueltas y así salieron directo al ancho campo...

**.**

Volviendo a lo que estaban... Arthur aconsejaba a su aliado sobre lo que tenía que hacer y tomar en cuenta para subir. Kiku escuchaba atentamente prestando mucha atención, no quería volver a ser el ridículo, no frente a él. Lo que él no sabía, era que al otro no le había molestado o hecho alguna gracia, al contrario, se sentía encantado de ayudarlo y ser quien le enseñase algo básico e importante.

-¡Lo hice!- celebro al encontrarse ubicado en la silla de montar. El oji esmeralda, desde el suelo, aplaudió un poco mientras le sonría con una pisca de orgullo. Estaba impresionado con la gran habilidad que tenía para aprender, y no solo se refería a algo como montar a caballo.

-Muy bien- lo animo. Al notar que se quedaba quieto y lo miraba algo apenado, aunque aun tenía su expresión casi neutral, en sí, ya había aprendido a leer su mirada café- ¿No sabes cómo andar verdad...?- pregunto solo por escuchar una respuesta, aunque ya la sabia.

-Ehh... Yo...- desvió la mirada.

-No lo sabes- afirmo por su cuenta- Espera aquí- tomo el caballo que le correspondía y lo llevo hasta su lugar. El peli negro hizo caso, además, no tenía a donde ir o como ir si quiera. Estaba apenado con el otro, conocía las ganas que tenia de cabalgar y ahora por su culpa no iban a tomar el paseo...

En menos de un minuto, Arthur regreso sin su caballo. El menor pensó que estaba a punto de ayudarlo a bajar para proceder a llevar al animal hasta el establo. Pero no, se tenso al sentir como este subía y se situaba detrás de el.

-¿Listo?- pregunto tomando las cuerdas para manejar al animal- Toma aquí...- indicio que tomase con sus manos dichas cuerdas y así dejo una de las suyas sobre estas mientras que con la otra tomaba la cintura del asiático. Ambos se sonrojaron un poco ante tal contacto, sobre todo el menor que sentía que invadían su espacio, pero no hizo nada contra eso, simplemente enfoco la vista al frente dispuesto a aprender.

El caballo comenzó a andar lentamente con la idea de que el extranjero se acostumbrase primero. Poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad, sin llegar a correr en ningún momento, solo manteniéndose en el trote.

El paseo fue agradable, así como ambos esperaban. El británico lo llevo por diversos lugares de aquel prado logrando su impresión. Mientras paseaban, ambos reían por momentos y cuando alguno hacia algo que lo provocaba.

Pero nada duraba para siempre y su paseo no fue la excepción. Llego el atardecer y el momento de dejar al ya cansado animal en su lugar y por sobre todo, aunque el rubio no quisiese, el momento en que el otro debía regresar a su hogar. Con mucho gusto lo acompaño hasta el aeropuerto.

-Muchas gracias Arthur-san, como siempre- hizo una pequeña reverencia y le sonrió bastante satisfecho y por todo.

-N-no es nada...- le toco desviar la mirada al sentir un ardor en sus mejillas por el haber visto aquella sonrisa que no era la primera vez que presenciaba, era una sonrisa muy especial para él y se sentía a gusto de que se la dedicasen tan a menudo. Estaba consciente de la hermosa sonrisa que tenia... Sonrisa que lo hechizaba cada vez más...

Se despidieron y el asiático se retiro. Al poco tiempo, el anfitrión lo hizo regresando a su hogar, hogar que se denotaba más alegre gracias a la presencia de su reciente aliado, aliado que había visto y conocido mucho más de él que diversas naciones juntas…

**.**

**.**

* * *

****Y eso fue todo~ :) ah! una cosa, no se si Kiku sabia montar a caballo o no (por lo menos tan bien como Arthur) pero la imagen me demostró que no era así XD en caso contrario, disculpen ese detalle~

Muchas gracias a los que siguen este fic :3 a los reviews, favoritos y alertas! en verdad me hace muy feliz que esto les este gustando x3 e incluso, yo misma me emociono con esto XDD wee todo lo que sea AsaKiku me emociona demasiado X3 jajaja

Nuevamente, gracias por leer :)

un saludo! :D


	7. Bufanda

Hola! después de tanto tiempo (me disculpo por eso ;w;) aquí les traigo otro Drabble para este fic~

Es algo corto y simple, espero les guste n_n/

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Bufanda**

**.**

Miro con curiosidad la cajita de color blanco que sostenía en ambas manos, cajita que recientemente le habían llevado hasta su hogar. Sonrió levemente luego de leer la tarjetita que venía con ella y determinar de quien provenía. Con mucho cuidado, retiro el lazo rojizo que la envolvía.

-Esto es…- abrió los ojos un poco, todo por la sorpresa al observar la prenda que se encontraba elegantemente doblada en el interior de la cajita.

Coloco la caja sobre la superficie de la mesita de la sala y con muchísimo cuidado saco la bufanda en tonos pasteles y con un escudo emblemático en una de las puntas, no pudo editar curvar los labios en una pequeña sonrisa al detallar lo hermosa que era.

En ese momento, no podía creer que aquello tan lindo se encontraba en sus manos, realmente no tenia palabras para describirla. De todos los regalos que le habían dado, ese era de cierta forma especial… y no entendía el porqué.

Un sonido proveniente de la cocina lo saco de sus pensamientos, pues se había quedado absorbo observando y pensando en la bufanda. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces recordando con eso que estaba en proceso de la cena y que tenía que hacer algunas compras, cosa que se vio interrumpida cuando recibió el paquete.

Miro hacia la ventana y luego la bufanda, era el momento perfecto para estrenarla.

**.**

Tomaba el té de la tarde, así como lo hacia todos los días sin falta, justo en el jardín trasero de su hogar. Se encontraba algo nervioso y con ansias, haciéndose una y otra vez la misma pregunta "¿Le abra gustado?" aunque cabe decir que se daba respuestas demasiado deprimentes y pesimistas. Igual, el no era del tipo de persona a la cual le importaba las opiniones de los demás, pero en ese caso era muy distinto… no era la opinión de cualquier _persona_, en ese caso para él.

-Creo que no debí enviárselo- la imagen del japonés recibiendo el paquete, abriéndolo y observando el interior para luego lanzarlo al fuego ardiendo porque le pareció muy superficial cruzo su mente de manera instantánea, logrando que se deprimiera mas, si es que eso era posible. Y si, era todo un exagerado.

Lo que él no sabía, era que el representante del país asiático se encontraba transitando las calles de su ciudad exhibiendo la bufanda que el mismo se encargo de tejer con sus propias manos. Y sin dejar de lado la expresión un tanto risueña que estaba marcada en su rostro, que hacia un muy buen juego con la prenda.

**.**

Otra reunión de naciones. Arthur había sido en primero en llegar, o eso pensó hasta que diviso al japonés ya en la sala en donde se iba a efectuar la reunión. Sin pensarlo mucho, además de que no había que pensar, se acerco hasta él para saludarlo. En eso, se detuvo en seco al ver la bufanda que hace ya unas semanas atrás le había enviado alrededor de su cuello.

-Buenas tardes Arthur-san- hizo una apenas notable reverencia al darse cuenta de su presencia.

-H-hola- apenas y podía salir del shock ¡La bufanda le quedaba tan endemoniadamente bien! Se sentía la persona más privilegiada con el simple hecho de que el peli negro estuviese utilizando lo que el mismo hizo- Veo que te gusto la bufanda- se aclaro la garganta para recuperar la compostura.

-S-si- no se había dado cuenta que llevaba la bufanda puesta. Desde que la tenía la ha estado usando en innumerables ocasiones, realmente le era muy confortable llevarla.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado…- dijo, más o menos como en un susurro, pensando en las palabras adecuadas ¡No quería quedar mal frente al japonés! ¡Eso nunca! Y menos cuando… cuando apenas se estaba dando cuenta de la atracción que sentía hacia él.

-Disculpe que no haya tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle- agrego, desviando la mirada hasta el suelo de porcelana, y si, no le había visto desde hace un tiempo y tampoco tuvo la oportunidad de contactarlo- Muchísimas gracias, no sabe lo muy útil que me es- sonrió, regresando su mirada café hacia los ojos esmeraldas que le miraban satisfecho.

-No es nada- se llevo una mano hasta la cabeza, en un acto de nerviosismo- Igual, es bueno saber que la tarde que tome para hacerla no fue en vano-

-¿Cómo? Es decir… ¿Usted la hizo?- la noticia le cayó prácticamente como un balde de agua fría, porque si, en ningún momento se le paso por la cabeza que el ingles tuviera bastante talento en esas cosas.

Arthur pestaño un par de veces, confundido puesto que pensaba que el más bajo ya sabría, pero no. Kiku se sonrojo, tan solo un poquito, y acerco su rostro hasta la bufanda aspirando el peculiar aroma que esta desprendía, el aroma del rubio a decir verdad; ahora comprendía perfectamente el porqué lo tenía.

-Es sorprendente- dijo, algunos segundos después regalándole una cálida sonrisa. Sonrisa que logro que al británico le dieran ganas de abrazarle, y todo inconscientemente, pero al final se contuvo.

-Te queda, e-es decir- balbuceo por tal descuido- Te ves bien-

A fin de cuentas, Arthur supo que no todo el mundo era malagradecido. Y eso lo aprendió exactamente con el peli negro, aquel que había apreciado el detalle que hizo única y exclusivamente para él, y no está de más mencionar que con mucho cariño. Eso lo llevo a seguirle dando mas y mas presentes, todo por ver su encantadora sonrisa de felicidad.

Y Kiku, bueno, el término guardando aquella bufanda como una especie de tesoro. Se dio cuenta que las cosas hechas a mano, no importaba que tan simples sean, eran las más hermosas; y comprendió el porqué esa bufanda le era tan especial…

**.**

**.**

* * *

****Y si, eso es todo 8D pero a pesar de todo, a mi me pareció bastante lindo u3u me gustan las cosas así X'D

sin mas! espero les haya gustado~ eso es lo mas importante :3

Muchísimas gracias por leer~! y sobre todo, el seguir esta serie de drabbles/One-shots~

Hasta la otra :D


	8. 4 de Julio, un dia como otro

Hola! aquí vengo con otro momento :3 feliz porque pude subir mas o menos seguido X'D bien seria que subiera un momento diario *-* pero lastimosamente mi inspiración no da para eso ;w; igual, seguiré subiendo w lento, pero seguro XD

Este momento lo tenia en mente desde que inicie este fic, pero no tenia una idea del todo clara, aun así no me parece lo mejor pero algo es algo.

Espero les guste :)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**4 de Julio, un día como otro**

**.**

Cuatro de julio, primera semana del mes siete del año, la fecha exacta del día de la independencia de los Estados Unidos, la misma también que el de su cumpleaños; pero eso ya todos los sabemos. Como de costumbre, Arthur ya había caído en el estado depresivo de todos los años, cosa que no podía evitar... le rabiaba, le dolió demasiado y no era el hecho de que se hubiese ido, si no la forma tan cruel en la que lo hizo. Igual, había sido su culpa también ¿Por qué quejarse ahora? Lo único que le quedaba era quedarse encerrado en su hogar ¿A ahogar penas quizás? No sabía el cómo llamarlo si quiera...

Hubiera comenzado a beber desde esa misma mañana, pero se contuvo puesto que en la tarde iba a reunirse con Kiku para atender algunos asuntos. El deseo de que el japonés no lo viese en tal estado deprimente era mucho más fuerte en esos momentos.

Se miro en el espejo y noto lo patético que se veía su rostro ¿En serio quería que Kiku lo viese así? ¡Absolutamente NO! Bueno, a pesar de lo que le afligía, aun tenía algo de su temperamento habitual.

El japonés llego aproximadamente una hora después, justo en la hora en la que habían acordado su encuentro. Este noto lo raro que se encontraba el ingles, lo ido y sobre todo las veces en las que sonreía a medias y de manera forzosa. Quiso preguntarle si le sucedía algo ¿Y si pensaba que era entrometido? ¿O algo peor? Tales preguntas lo llevaron a guardar silencio, en caso de ese tema.

-Y es todo por los momentos- anuncio el anfitrión dando por concluida su privada reunión.

-Pero Arthur-san...- le interrumpió, algo inseguro.

-¿Que pasa?- lo miro dudoso. En ese momento pensó que el peli negro pudo haber descubierto lo que le sucedía.

-Firmo en donde no debía- señalo el documento con la firma del rubio en el lugar equivocado- Y esto no sé de donde salió...- tomo una hoja de papel con una serie de escritos, lo que parecía un idioma extraño.

Arthur se puso rojo de la vergüenza y le quito el papel, de forma caballerosa claro está, y determino que era una hoja de unos de sus tantos libros de hechizo ¿¡Como rayos llego eso hasta ahí!? Sentía que se estaba volviendo loco.

El asiático miraba ya un poco más preocupado las acciones del rubio. De pronto, este ultimo choco la cabeza sobre la tabla de la mesa, sorprendiéndolo aun mas.

-Es inútil...- susurro, mas el japonés no lo entendió gracias a que aun tenía el rostro pegado a la mesa.

-Arthur-san ¿Que sucede?- termino preguntándole una vez que se acerco un poco hasta el, cabe decir que muy preocupado. Mentiría si dijera que lo había visto así antes. Abrió los ojos con clara sorpresa luego de ver el rostro del rubio una vez que se levanto, lucía inmensamente triste, como si en cualquier momento fuera a romper a llorar.

-D-disculpa... Este no es un buen día para mí...- desvió la mirada cerrando ambos puños con fuerza, más que nada molesto consigo mismo por mostrarse de esa manera ante el japonés.

-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle?- se ofreció colocando una mano en el hombro de su aliado, trasmitiéndole con ese simple movimiento que no estaba solo.

Arthur se sorprendió por ese acto y regreso su mirada esmeralda a la café del otro chico, en ese momento sintió un especie de calor en su interior.

-Yo...-

-Si me cuenta que es lo que lo tiene así le prometo hacer lo que pueda para ayudarle- le sonrió levemente. El otro dudo por un momento si contarle o no...

-Esta bien, pero vayamos a la sala ¿Si?- le dijo con un poco mas de confianza, sentía que con Kiku, que había asentido a su propuesta, podía desahogarse. Era la primera vez desde aquel día que tenia compañía en esa fecha, y curiosamente esa no era cualquier compañía.

Una vez allá, el mayor fue directo hasta la pequeña y surtida barra que tenia ahí mismo y sirvió dos vaso de whisky, bebida que el japonés ya había probado en un par de ocasiones. De todas formas, un vasito no le haría daño a nadie ¿O sí?  
Regreso al sillón en donde le esperaba el más bajo y le entrego uno de los vasos que había preparado.

Estuvieron un rato bastante largo hablando, Arthur contándole mucho más allá de lo que habría imaginado con respecto a ese día y Kiku escuchando atentamente haciendo comentarios en ocasiones.

Llego la noche y ambos aun se encontraban conservando, el tiempo se les paso demasiado rápido y ni cuenta se habían dado. El rubio se había tomado aproximadamente tres vasos de alcohol, los cuales le afectaron tan solo poco, sin llegar a exagerar. El peli negro, que de por poco logro tomarse dos simples vasos, buscaba el cómo animarlo, o por lo menos hacer que no se sintiera peor. No sabía porque, pero todo lo que le contaron le hizo recordar el cuándo se separo de China, comprendió lo muy mal que de seguro se sintió este ultimo.

-Arthur-san...- le dolía, le dolía el verlo en tal estado a pesar de que no lo admitía en voz alta, a ese que siempre se mostraba tan fuerte y seguro, aun cuando tenía sus momentos pesimistas. No sabía que mas hacer para ayudarle, y como último recurso, se acerco a abrazarle.

Una vez que Arthur sintió los brazos del orienta en su espalda logro sentirse reconfortado, se sentía cómodo y hasta deseo por un momento el querer permanecer ahí para siempre, era tan cálido. Y sin pensarlo mucho, correspondió el abrazo, acercando más el cuerpo del asiático al suyo.

-Gracias...- susurro lo bastante cerca del oído de Kiku con una sonrisa apenas visible en su rostro entristecido. No tenia palabras para expresar lo bien que se sentía...

-No es nada... Es lo que hacen los aliados ¿No?- musito una vez que deshicieron el abrazo, mirándolo con algo de vergüenza aun asimilando lo que acababa de hacer.

-S-si...- aliados, la palabra que los unía a ambos, pero... ¿Qué pasaría si eso llegase a cambiar? No para mal cabe decir.

Arthur apoyo la cabeza en uno de los hombros del japonés, sin pensarlo mucho. Además, en ese momento solo quería quedarse tranquilo, no pensar más en el asunto del americano ¿Para qué? Si tenía al japonés ahí con él, el cual se tenso un poco pero no puso ninguna resistencia alguna.

Pasados algunos minutos de silencio, luego, Kiku detallo que el rubio respiraba coordinadamente. Curioso, miro su rostro y determino que se había quedado dormido. Sonrió, un poco conmovido con la escena, y lentamente acerco una mano hasta sus rubios cabellos para brindarle una rápida caricia.

-Arthur-san, Arthur-san- lo llamo con una voz dulce, tal cual usa una madre para despertar a su hijo- Despier...- se vio interrumpido al ver un par de lágrimas descender de sus ojos cerrados.

El británico abrió los ojos de golpe y se separo del otro de manera inmediata. Se llevo una mano al rostro y sintió las lágrimas que recién habían salido.

-E-esto n-no tenia q-que haber p-pasado- enterró su rostro en sus manos, ya demasiado molesto consigo mismo. Y ahora ¿Que iba a pensar el japonés de el? De seguro debió haberse sentido demasiado incomodó ¿Y quien no ante esa situación?

-Ya le dije que no se preocupe- la voz serena del peli negro se escucho. Era cierto que no estaba del todo cómodo, pero le motivaba el hecho de conocer esa faceta de su compañero- Venga, lo acompañó a su habitación para que descanse- y le sonrió de nueva cuenta levantándose del sillón y ofreciéndole una mano.

Arthur miro un tanto confundido la mano que le ofrecían. Pero al final la tomo y ambos caminaron hasta su habitación, sin soltarse la mano en ningún momento, aun cuando ninguno de los dos estaba consciente de eso.

Una vez en su destino, el rubio se recostó en su cama con ayuda del oji café, al parecer el alcohol que tomo le estaba haciendo efecto.

-Si me pongo así por América- comenzó a decir una vez instalado en su cama- No sé cómo me pondría si tú te fueras de mi lado- y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el sueño.

Kiku abrió los ojos con total sorpresa y fueron solo cuestión de unos segundos para que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo pálido. ¿Realmente… realmente el rubio pensaba eso? no supo porque, pero sintió el cómo su corazón inicio a latir rápidamente luego de haber escuchado tales palabras. Pero la pregunta más crucial era ¿Habrá dicho aquellas palabras conscientemente? ¿O fue solo a causa del alcohol? Bajo la mirada, un poco decepcionado a decir verdad, y determino que era momento de irse. No tendría el porque emocionarse por algo asi ¿Verdad? Si para el no significaba nada ¿Verdad? Ese fue el primer momento en donde comenzó a dudar…

Camino hasta la puerta y le dio una última mirada al cuerpo que yacía profundamente dormido sobre el colchón.

-_Oyasuminasai-_ dijo al aire antes de salir y retirarse, pero antes, escribió una nota que dejo en la puerta de entrada, avisándole al rubio que se había ido y que no se preocupada por él.

_¿Continuara?_

**.**

**.**

* * *

****Y es todo por los momentos~ ¿Saben? siempre he querido ver el Asakiku con una situación así, siento que Kiku apoyaría a Arthur en este caso u3u no se, así esta plasmado en mi mente retorcida XD

tal vez haga una continuación :D pero no lo sera todavía ~ esperemos que me inspiración colabore

Sin mas ¿Les gusto? ¿Vale la pena que haga una continuación? ¿Les gusto el como actuaron los personajes? dejen un review y díganme ~

gracias por leer :D y por seguir este fic w!


	9. Opinión

Hola! :D aquí vengo con el siguiente drabble, es básicamente narrado al punto de vista de Kiku.

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Opinión**

**.**

La persona frente a el movía sus labios continuamente con la única, y lógica, razón de que le hablaba sobre una serie de cosas que ni el mismo se molestaba en prestar atención, su mente estaba ida.

Ese día se levanto temprano, mucho más temprano de lo habitual, y desde ese entonces su mente había estado divagando en una sola persona: _Inglaterra_.

Su alianza con el anglo-sajón ya poseía un año de vigencia. No tenia queja alguna, el siempre era muy amable y bastante atento con él. Pero se preguntaba algunas veces si ese en realidad era el verdadero ser de su aliado o ¿Acaso había estado actuando como un hipócrita todo ese tiempo?

Recordó instantáneamente todos aquellos comentarios que logro escuchar con anterioridad hechos por las otras naciones acerca del rubio ingles "Es un desgraciado" "Solo piensa en sí mismo" "No hay que fiarse de ese tipo" esos, y muchas otras opiniones un tanto crueles, eran los que se habían grabado en su memoria ¿Realmente era posible que alguien así existiera? Y por si fuera poco, había tenido, y seguida teniendo, diversos conflictos con China.

Antes de formar su alianza, solía verlo en las habituales reuniones discutir con Francia y Estados Unidos, por resaltar a los más habituales. El británico se mostraba cortes solo y exclusivamente cuando había un interés de por medio, al igual que cuando las otras naciones le trataban bien; era algo así como un dando y dando. Pero cuando eso no pasaba aquella _caballerosidad _que solía presumir desaparecía por completo dejando a alguien totalmente vulgar y despiadado. Y es por esa razón que en aquel tiempo mantenía su distancia hacia esa persona un tanto problemática, a su criterio.

Cuando lo vio en la entrada de su hogar se quedo totalmente perplejo ¿Qué haría una persona como esa ahí? no pudo evitar imaginarse lo peor, además de que mostraba un tanto nervioso, según pudo descifrar, y para completar llevaba un ramo de flores en su mano ¿Se burlaba de él acaso?

Lo hizo pasar, al caer en cuenta que sus intensiones no eran malas e igual no bajaba la guardia en ningún momento. Conversaron sobre la posible formación de una alianza entre ellos. Por un momento se sintió inseguro, mas al caer en cuenta que no se había comportado tal cual como se lo habían descrito.

Ante su propuesta no supo que responder, estaba confundido ¿Rechazarlo sería lo mejor? No podía imaginar si quiera cuáles eran sus verdaderas intensiones ¿Por qué hacer una alianza justo con alguien como él?

Su charla tardo hasta el atardecer y el ingles se retiro satisfecho, le había dado una respuesta positiva por el simple hecho de que aquello le convenía a su nación… tan solo deseaba que nada saliera mal…

Desde que hicieron vigente su alianza no han tenido ni un solo problema, todo entre ambos era bastante pacifico.

Ese tiempo le enseño que Inglaterra no era como lo solían describir, por lo menos no del todo. Era cierto que se comportaba mal en ocasiones, pero eso no significaba que podían etiquetarlo como una persona horrible ¿Qué hizo lo peor en su pasado pasa lograr sus propios objetivos? Si, como cualquier otra nación… y el mismo se incluía.

En si… el, Kiku Honda, desde ese momento aprendió a no fiarse de los comentarios que escuchaba de los demás con respecto a cualquier persona, lo único necesario era conocerla y el mismo determinar su propia opinión… así tal cual la tenia acerca del británico… y deja decir que era totalmente diferente a que tenían los demás…

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gracias por leer :) y gracias también a aquellos que han seguido este humilde fic (: prometo seguir actualizando~ ya el otro drabble/one-shot sera mas... interesante.

Comentarios, como no, son bienvenidos :3

¡Hasta la otra!


	10. Dibujo

Hola :3

Aqui les traigo, después de un tiempito, otro drabble para este fic~ :3 Es un drabble porque, según world, son 995 palabras! XD casi casi llego al one-shot xox jajaja

¡Espero les guste! Es así medio flojito~ pero la idea llego de pronto y hay que aprovechar cuando la inspiración colabora XD

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Dibujo**

**.**

-No creo poder hacerlo Kiku… por lo menos no tan bien como tu-

El susodicho aparto la mirada de lo que hacía al escuchar aquellas palabras desanimadas de su aliado. Dio un pequeño suspiro, dejando a un lado lo que reposaba en sus manos, y se acerco al rubio ingles con la clara intención de ayudarle.

¿Había sido mala idea quizás el haber propuesto hacer tal actividad? Específicamente, hacer cada uno un dibujo de lo que sea que se le viniera a la mente en ese momento.

Pero, la cosa era que Arthur no estaba para nada acostumbrado a hacer algo como eso, no como el peli negro que solía hacerlo en diversas ocasiones cuando estaba aburrido o, más que nada, cuando tenía inspiración.

-Venga, no se desanime- le dijo una vez a su lado, luego de dejar su dibujo a la mitad sobre la mesita de madera en donde ambos estaban instalados.

Arthur lo miro, algo avergonzado ¿Y por qué no? Le apenaba el hecho de no saber el cómo defenderse con algo como aquello.

-Y… -hizo una mueca al detallar por unos segundos lo que el ingles llevaba dibujado- ¿Qué es?- rio nervioso, luego de no tener ni la mas mínima idea de lo que sea que dibujo.

Arthur se sintió ofendido, por un momento, luego relajo los músculos, gracias a que cada vez confiaba más en el japonés, y comenzó a explicar que fue lo que quiso dibujar.

-Es una de mis amigas hadas…- dijo por lo bajo, con naturalidad.

Kiku se quedo en silencio pensando en lo ultimo escuchado, pues no era la primera vez que escuchaba a su aliado a nombrar tales, como los había conocido por el mismo, seres mágicos.

-Uhh… si es un hada creo que sus alas deberían ser más o menos así- luego de un ratito de haber concluido que le seguiría la corriente al rubio, pensando que lo mejor sería no llevarle la contraria en ese momento tan tranquilo, se puso a detallar los defectos y lo que faltaba en el dibujo del mayor.

Arthur ladeo la cabeza un poco viendo de otra perspectiva su dibujo, y si, Kiku tenía razón, las alas estaban… horribles, y porque mentir, todo estaba patéticamente mal dibujado. Suspiro, buscando no decaer su autoestima por eso, y antes de que pudiera decirle al japonés que se daba por vencido, este tomo su mano derecha y, con la ayuda de su propia mano, comenzó a hacer unos trazados delicados en la zona de las alas.

-La idea es hacer unos trazos así…- explico aun dibujando bajo la mirada, que no notaba por tener la suya sobre lo que hacía, atenta de su aliado. Además, por lo que había visto en los libros de la casa del rubio, conocía mas o menos de cómo era el diseño de un hada sencilla.

Kiku estaba lo suficientemente concentrado en darle más vida al dibujo que, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era realmente lindo puesto que sabía perfectamente que el rubio lo había hecho con cariño y eso pudo notarlo luego de la atención que este le puso a todo los consejos y enseñanzas que le daba.

Pasaron un largo rato concentrados y, por ratos, solían reír un poco por los comentarios un tanto _novatos_ que hacia Arthur y otras cosas, pero todo era por aprender. Además, Kiku era, por lo menos para el rubio, muy bueno enseñando; tenia paciencia, dedicación y era muy tierno también…

Todo en el japonés para él era tan…_lindo_.

Tales pensamientos lograron que una sonrisa cálida se dibujara en el rostro del británico, la cual logro notarla el más bajo y por mera inercia se la devolvió.

-¿Ha entendido?- pregunto cayendo en cuenta en la escena anterior, tan solo un poquito apenado pero cómodo con la situación.

-Creo que si- rio levemente colocando una mano, la que tenía libre, detrás del cabeza.

-Bien- rio también y fue ahí que noto que aun sostenía la mano del mayor. Con cuidado la soltó, sintiendo como la calidez que sentía anteriormente desaparecida.

Y no, no era la primera vez que se sentía así ante algún contacto con Arthur. Pero, por no pensar mucho en el asunto, no le prestaba atención a lo que _sentía_ en ese entonces.

Arthur miro el dibujo que junto al japonés había hecho y se topo con toda una belleza, esa hada _amorfa _que había hecho en un comienzo se transformo en una hada hermosa… y justo era tal cual a aquella de sus amigas que quiso dibujar ¿Curioso verdad?

-Ya sea en donde colocarla…- comento mirando aun el dibujo.

-¿Cómo?-

-Tengo el lugar perfecto para esto en mi sala- sonrió esta vez mirando los ojos cafés de su aliado el cual solo rio por lo bajo.

-Entonces procurare verlo cuando vaya a su casa…- agrego, seguro de que pronto volvería a pisar suelo ingles, proclamado ya como fan de aquella peculiar ciudad de Londres y, ni mucho menos, del hogar tan acogedor del rubio.

-Cuando quieras, las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para ti a todo momento- invito, no solo por cortesía sino también con ansias. Le gustaba tener la compañía de Kiku, y si era en su hogar, mejor.

Las mejillas del japonés se coloraron un poco ante tales palabras y ante eso desvió la mirada, pero aun así no se sentía incomodo… al contrario, estaba encantado con aquella invitación.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde charlando, dejando a un lado el tema del dibujo y, de paso, Kiku olvido también su dibujo incompleto que luego terminaría y le regalaría al ingles…

Simplemente, juntos, como aliados, habían trabajado ya en aquel entonces en diversas actividades beneficiarias para ambas naciones. Pero justamente esa fue, para los dos por igual, la primera vez que trabajaron en algo como eso, tonto a los ojos de otros pero muy reconfortante para ellos. Fue algo, a pesar de no notarlo, que los unió aun mas…

**.**

**.**

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto? :3 espero que si u3u

¿Merece Review? XD a veces creo que no jajaja

¡Muchas gracias por leer! poco a poco seguiré alimentando este fic~ :3

¡Hasta la próxima!


	11. Rain

¡Hola!

Aquí vengo con otro one-shot para este humilde fic nwn

Es algo corto y medio flojito XD pero fue lo que mi inspiración logro darme uwu

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Rain**_

**.**

Una diminuta y poco visible gota fría cayó sobre su nariz, para posteriormente comenzar a descender desde el puente de la misma.

Miró al cielo, de inmediato, y notó que estaba totalmente bañado en nubes grises. No es extrañó, era eso normal estando en su país.

-Parece que lloverá...- aún con la mirada al cielo dijo, colocando una mano a la altura de su rostro y así sentir otra gotita sobre ella. Quien le acompañaba en ese entonces, nada más ni nada menos que su aliado, alzó sus ojos cafés al cielo, imitándolo.

-Me temo que si- hizo una mueca de pena. Pues ambos, ahí en aquella casa de té, la pasaban muy bien.

-Sera mejor que regresemos, no sería bueno empaparnos con la lluvia- rió levemente, apenado, pensando que era injusto que ese encantador momento se terminara. Pero nadie dice que no podían continuar en su casa ¿Verdad?

El peli negro asintió, dándole la razón, y siguió a su compañero hasta la salida de aquel curioso local.

-_Thanks_- dijo una vez que pagó lo que el japonés y el consumieron a la encargada del lugar. Se despidió con la mano y salió del local.

Kiku hizo una leve y rápida reverencia antes de seguir al ingles. Puede que no se encontraba en su país, pero el hacer aquello era una costumbre que simplemente no podía ignorar.

Una vez afuera, en donde aún solo caían las pocas y pequeñas gotitas de hace un rato, tomaron rumbo, a pie, hasta la casa del anfitrión de esa vez. Fue entonces que el rubio se lamentó de no haber llevado un paraguas consigo, pues se confió, pensando que si la lluvia llegase con más intensidad no quisiera que su invitado termine siendo víctima de aquello.

Caminaron durante unos minutos, a la par, tan solo esperando que la fuerte lluvia que de seguro iba a caer en la ciudad se esperara tan solo un poquito hasta que ellos pudieran refugiarse en casa.

Pero, lastimosamente, sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas.

Gotas gruesas y frías caían constantemente y con mucha fuerza sobre las calles londinenses. Bastó solo un corto tiempo para que las personas corrieran a refugiarse y la zona quedase casi desolada.

Arthur y Kiku, por mientras, estaban bajo el techo de una tienda, la cual no determinaron de que era exactamente gracias a que estaban muy ocupados pensando en que hacer, sabiendo que ese refugio no les iba a durar mucho, cada vez la lluvia era mucho más intensa.

-Estamos a casi tres calles de mi casa- la voz del rubio se escucho por encima de las gotas cayendo desde el gris cielo- Podemos... correr- dijo un poco más bajo, no muy seguro de aquello puesto que no quería que el peli negro hiciese tal esfuerzo. Pero, considerando la situación, era eso o quedarse allí a esperar a empaparse completamente, era cuestión de tiempo para que ese refugio no les sirviera mas.

Bueno, considerándolo, una mejor opción era el correr hasta la casa y así, una vez seguros allá, secarse y cambiarse de inmediato para evitar una enfermedad. O así lo veía el rubio.

-Si usted lo cree, vayamos entonces- Kiku dio un mirada por la zona, detallándola, y le dio la razón al rubio. Al fin y al cabo, estaban en su ciudad y no había alguien más que la conociese tan bien como el mismo Inglaterra.

Arthur sonrió de lado y luego imitó a su aliado en detallar mejor la zona, como buscando que camino tomar. Una vez que estuvo listo, tomó sin previo aviso la mano del otro chico y comenzó a correr; a lo que Kiku buscaba, aun saliendo de la sorpresa por el agarre, seguirle el ritmo.

Mientras ambos más corrían, más se mojaban con la lluvia, lo que era normal. De pronto, comenzaron a sentir sus ropas pesadas, todo por el estar totalmente empapadas, y su velocidad bajo un poco, de todas formas, también ya se estaban cansando…

Al cabo de unos minutos, que se hicieron casi eternos para ellos, llegaron a la casa del rubio. Entraron, se quitaron los zapatos y caminaron hacia la sala dejando un rastro de agua por el camino, todo por lo mojados que se encontraban.

A Kiku le daba mucha pena entrar así, pues no quería que aquel siempre reluciente hogar se arruinara. Pero, debido a que aún Arthur tomaba su mano, termino cediendo.

-¿Es… estas bien?- respiraba agitado, todo por el aire que había perdido al correr.

-_H-hai_- Kiku estaba en las mismas condiciones, más porque las actividades físicas no eran precisamente lo suyo.

-Por lo menos… ya estamos a salvo aquí- sonrió de lado, con confianza, a lo que su acompañante asintió levemente con la cabeza, más que nada aliviado por el simple hecho de haber llegado a salvo.

Incluso, si Arthur no hubiese tomado su mano y ni lo hubiera guiado de seguro habría, quien sabe, caído al suelo; todo porque las calles estaban muy resbalosas. Y de paso, varias veces logro perder el equilibrio pero el agarre del británico bastó para que se mantuviera en pie.

-Creo que lo mejor será cambiarnos ya- sugirió el rubio luego de tan solo un ratito de silencio. Y para que mentir, aprovecho ese momento para mirar detenidamente él como Kiku se encontraba, no iba a engañarse, pero se sentía _prodigio_ de estar presenciándolo en tales fachas.

Kiku no se quedaba atrás, de paso, por mera casualidad, por su mente pasó un comentario con respecto a lo atractivo que lucía el rubio con el cabello goteando… Bien, al parecer todo lo que corrió le hacía pensar en cosas que no _debía_.

-Si…- asintió, agachando un poco la cabeza para dejar que su mente jugase con él.

Arthur lo jalo de nuevo de la mano, y aún con sus manos entrelazadas se perdieron entre los pasillos de aquella casa que daba hasta las habitaciones de cada uno.

Y si, el británico solo se dió cuenta que estuvo un largo rato llevando de la mano a Kiku justo cuando estaba por dormir esa misma noche…

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y si, fue todo XD ¿Que les pareció? nwn

Por cierto, la 2da parte del momento del 4 de julio ya esta en marcha~ lo acabare pronto nwn adelanto que en ese parte si habrá como que "algo mas" entre los dos :3 ya es hora de que el amosh comience uwu jeje X'D

Simplemente, si les gustó espero que se tomen la molestia de comentar :'3 ¡Gracias~! o

Sin mas molestias ¡Hasta la próxima!


	12. ¿Después Que?

¡Hola!

Por fin, les traigo por aquí la **continuación** del momento numero 8 (_4 de Julio, un día como otro_) así que, para leer este es elemental el haber leído ese otro n3n todo para comprender mejor :)

Aquí quise hacer algo diferente y especial, puse mi mayor empeño :c pero no se si en realidad quedo tal cual a como quería XD yo tan solo quería algo tierno :c

La única aclaración es el OOC u_u me cuesta un poco llevarlo X'D espero y no sea mucho.

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Momento 12:**

**¿Después que?**

**.**

-Kiku… vengo a disculparme contigo-

Sacando fuerzas, no solo para lo que estaba por hacer sino más bien para mostrarse firme, miró con un deje de seriedad a su aliado.

Honda Kiku, con su usual expresión serena, estando parado justo a un lado de la puerta de entrada de su propio hogar, a donde el rubio se había llegado con la razón antes mencionada, no entendía a que se refería.

-¿Disculparse?- ladeó levemente la cabeza, haciendo notar su confusión.

El rubio solo asintió en silencio, bajando la mirada.

-No lo entiendo- agregó, por más que hacia memoria no podía recordar algo "malo" que pudiera haber hecho su aliado como para pedir su perdón- Pero, permítame por favor invitarlo adentro- se hizo a un lado y le invitó a pasar, todo con una leve sonrisa cortés.

Arthur accedió a su petición, aquella sonrisa le había dado un poco de seguridad. Se adentró al lugar y posteriormente se sentó en el suelo de aquella salita de estar en donde solía pasar tiempo con el nipón, más que nada momentos en donde dejaban de lado su parte como nación y se concentraban en _su lado humano_.

Kiku le seguía, aun pensando sobre el asunto por el que el ingles estaba ahí, pero no quería dar mucha vuelta en eso, puesto que estaba a punto de saberlo ¿Qué podía tener tan nervioso al británico? Se le hacía raro el solo imaginárselo.

-¿Y bien?- se sentó frente a él, pidiéndole que continuara con lo que inició en la entrada.

-Por lo que sucedió la última vez que nos vimos- la mirada de Arthur decayó de solo recordarlo- Aquel cuatro de julio, supongo que lo recuerdas ¿No?-

La mirada de Kiku se inmutó, al cabo que a su mente llegaban todos los recuerdos vividos en ese día, justamente el ultimo día en el que se vieron y habían pasado más o menos como cinco meses desde entonces. No pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior ante eso, más al recordar aquellas palabras que el rubio le dedicó antes de caer dormido…

_Si me pongo así por América… no sé cómo me pondría si tú te fueras de mi lado_

No comprendió el cómo aún podía recordar aquello, eso que estuvo dando vueltas, sin querer, en su cabeza durante unos días después.

-¿Kiku?- le llamó al notarlo tan metido en sus pensamientos, por lo que vio- Se que mi comportamiento contigo no fue el adecuado, que no debí dejarme llevar. Eras mi invitado y al final lo menos que hice fue atenderte como se debía- tomó aire, luego de que su voz temblara tan solo un poco, cosa que no notó el peli negro por el estar aún pendiente de su mente- Por eso, estoy aquí para disculparme- inclinó un poco la cabeza, a modo de disculpa.

-No…- volvía en si, después de aquel viaje en el tiempo que hizo en su cabeza, al escuchar sus palabras de disculpas- No es necesario- suspiró, más que nada para recuperar la compostura- Sé, y comprendí, que es algo que no puede evitar, ya que América-san es muy especial para usted- un vuelco en su pecho se hizo presente al mencionar aquello, todo inconscientemente.

Arthur no supo el cómo interpretar sus palabras. Era cierto, le tenía cariño al americano, y aún le dolía el tema de su independencia, pero ¿Por qué Kiku se mostraba tan decaído? ¿Acaso pensaba que ese cariño era algo que iba más allá?

-Kiku… yo…- de pronto, le surgió la necesidad de aclarar aquello, no podía permitirse ese mal entendido con su aliado, todos menos con él.

Su voz calló, de golpe, al sentir la mano suave del japonés sobre la suya, lo cual logró que un sonrojo no muy pronunciado se mostrarse en sus mejillas. Todo era para darle a entender que no había necesidad de hablar, que él comprendía. Pero Arthur no quería, e iba, hacerle caso.

-¡Esto no se trata de América!- alzó la voz, sin llegar a gritar, con las cejas un poco fruncidas.

Kiku dio un saltito, por inercia, al escucharlo decir esto último, lo cual le llevó a bajar la mirada.

-Si estoy aquí, disculpándome contigo, es porque de verdad me sentí mal por el hecho de que me hayas visto y soportado en tales fachas- por primera vez en ese día, sonrió levemente, una sonrisa un poco perdida. Esta vez siendo él quien tomase la mano del peli negro, el cual fue su turno de sonrojarse- Sabes…- su mirada brilló, ahí justamente iba jugarlo todo- Me costó un poco, mucho más bien- rió un poco nervioso, recordando ciertas cositas, sobre todo, aquellos momentos en donde se debatía en su cabeza acerca de aquellos sentimientos que comenzaron a emerger de él hacia ese quien tenía enfrente.

-¿Uh?- la mirada del japonés se tornó extrañada- ¿A qué se refiere?- se olvidó que su mano era tomada por el otro y prestó atención, había nacido un gran interés por saberlo.

Arthur se puso nervioso, reprochándose por el haber dicho aquello ¡Genial! Se estaba tomando las cosas muy a la ligera y por eso mismo habló sin pensar.

-B-bueno, quiero decir- comenzó a tartamudear, lo que menos quería en realidad- Es que… yo…- sus ojos esmeraldas evitaban los cafés del más bajo, nervioso ¿¡Como pudo permitirse tal descuido!? Había metido la pata entera, ahora necesitaba urgentemente arreglarlo…

La risita de Kiku se hizo escuchar, logrando así que el ingles por fin le mirara a los ojos, los cuales estaban un poco abierto por tal cosa y, de paso, se había sonrojado.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- sus cejas volvieron a fruncirse, no de molestia pero si de extrañeza, él ahí pensando como loco en como remediar todo y Kiku solo se reía.

-Nada- su risa se apagó, pero sus labios seguían curvados en una sonrisa agradable- Es solo que… es raro verlo así- soltó con normalidad, aunque por dentro estuviera incómodo por el haber dicho aquello.

Arthur pestañó un par de veces seguidas, aún asimilando lo que el japonés le dijo.

-Acepto sus disculpas, así que no hay problema - siguió sonriendo, pero esta vez su sonrisa era un poco forzada.

-No- tomó riendas en el asunto, reforzando un poco el agarre de la mano que aún tenía tomada- No pienses mal, América fue para mí como un hermanito, aún me duele la forma en la que se fue- sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordarlo, pero eso no le impidió continuar- Aquello que te dije antes… cuando me acompañaste hasta mi habitación y antes de quedarme dormido, lo dije estando totalmente consciente, apropósito- confesó, ya no viendo el porqué seguir guardando tal secreto. Y si, sus palabras, su deseo de que el japonés permaneciera a su lado, todo era totalmente cierto.

Esta vez fue el turno de que los ojos café de Kiku se abrieran, estando totalmente sorprendido de lo que recién escuchó.

-N-no lo entiendo- quiso hacerse el que no sabía nada, pero la jugada no le salía nada bien puesto que su mirada confundida lo delataba.

-Sé que si- Arthur le miró con la cejas caídas, sabiendo que este era un momento crucial y al parecer las cosas se estaban dando mal, a como no quería. Lo que menos deseaba era alejar a Kiku de su lado, no lo soportaría…

-No… no juegue con estas cosas por favor- bajó la mirada, alejando su mano de la del ingles y se llevó ambas al pecho.

El silencio se hizo presente, con Kiku totalmente confundido, como nunca lo estuvo, y Arthur dolido por el hecho de que no le creían.

-_Es cierto, el es muy cerrado_- pensó, al ver a Kiku totalmente incómodo.

-Kiku- su voz salió en total firmeza, teniendo la atención del aludido de inmediato- Escúchame- susurró al cruzas miradas con su aliado- Jamás jugaría con algo así, mucho menos contigo… no después de darme cuenta que eras más importante para mí de lo que una vez imaginé- cerró los ojos, por un momento, para no percatarse de la reacción del otro al haberle dicho tal cosa.

Mientras, Japón se tensó, sentía que el aire la faltaba, como si se le hubiera olvidado respirar, y un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo entero. De pronto, sin quererlo, sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-Lo lamento, mi intensión no era incomodarte- sintiéndose derrotado, dijo.

Kiku solo negó con la cabeza. Ahora lo entendía todo, su mente se había aclarado, entendía que… quería más al rubio de lo que pensó alguna vez. Levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

-N-no llores- preocupado por ver un par de lagrimas descender de esos ojos hermosos se acercó hasta él y con su dedo pulgar limpió aquellos rastros de lagrimas. Ese contacto produjo en ambos una extraña chispa en su estomago.

Ahora captaban, era así el cómo se sentía tener contacto físico con quien amabas…

-L-lo siento- rió, cerrando los parpados para evitar que soltara más lágrimas.

Arthur rió con él, sintiéndose más tranquilo. Se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó al peli negro dispuesto a abrazarlo. Abrazo el cual fue correspondido con algo de torpeza.

-_I love you so much. __Please, believe me_- reforzó aquel abrazo, aspirando el dulce aroma que desprendía el más bajo.

Kiku se dejo abrazar, sintiéndose muy cómodo estando rodeado de los brazos ajenos, a pesar de que no había entendido lo que el rubio le dijo, su ingles aún no era muy bueno y considerando que lo dijo tan rápido, no le dio tiempo de prestar atención.

Se separaron, con Arthur dispuesto a hacerle frente, y fue ahí que se percató que había empleado su idioma natal para tal confesión. El peli negro estaba por preguntar su significado, o por lo menos que lo repitiera, pero el oji esmeralda le interrumpió.

-Te amo- más tranquilo, en total confianza, pudo soltar sintiendo su corazón latir desenfrenadamente- No sé el cómo paso, pero si estoy bien en claro que lo que siento por ti es verdadero-

El japonés se sintió alagado por tales bellas palabras, sin creer que fuese justo el rubio quien se las estuviera dedicando. Asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, controlando esa felicidad que creció en su interior.

-Le creo, porque a mí me pasa lo mismo- llevó ambas manos al rostro del europeo, observando más de cerca su peculiares, para él, fracciones.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Arthur se abrieron, aún no podía creer que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos…

Correspondidos…

Algo hizo _click _en su cabeza, el hecho de que todo era tan bueno para ser verdad no le dejó pensar con nitidez en un principio. Y sin más, aprovechando la cercanía del japonés, selló todo lo recién confesado con un beso, probando por primera vez los dulces labios del exótico japonés, el cual le correspondió un poco inexperto al haberlo asimilado.

Y ese… fue uno de sus más atesorados momentos juntos, uno de los mejores que pudieron haber tenido durante su dulce alianza…

Entonces ¿Después que? Porque era obvio que ese era un nuevo comienzo para ellos.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y eso fue todo por esa parte~ Lo se, 12 momentos para que por fin llegaran a algo XD ¡Estoy loca! pero las cosas poco a poco son las bonitas u3u

Aviso que, los drabbles-one-shots seguidos a estos ya serán con ellos dos como pareja :3 ahora es que viene lo bonito(?) XD

Si llegaste hasta aquí ¡Mil gracias! :D al igual, agradezco infinitamente sus favoritos, reviews y follows nwn los atesoro mucho n3n a pesar de que uno mas que nada escribe para uno mismo, es lindo saber que alguien aparte de ti mismo le gusta lo que haces :)

Sin mas ¡Nos leemos hasta el próximo! Espero sus opiniones :)


	13. Our Secret

Un Drabble para este humilde fic~ :3 Es algo asi como una continuación del anterior, como deseen verlo.

Sinceramente, es la primera vez en todo ese tiempito que llevo como escritora que alcanzo a escribir algo asi... la inspiracion me ataco a las 3am XD

Espero y no les parezca meloso u3u al contrario, algo bonito~

¡Enjoy!

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Our Secret**_

**.**

Sentados se encontraban, muy cómodos por cierto, teniendo como escenario único a la misma noche, bañada con diversas estrellas y la luna menguante resaltando en lo más alto con elegancia.

Arthur, quien tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de ese quien ahora era _su_ pareja, se hallaba en silencio, tan solo un poquito sonrojado cayendo poco a poco en la maravillosa situación en la que se encontraba, esa la cual había anhelado muchas veces.

Kiku, por su parte, apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de ese quien lograba, como nadie, hacer que su corazón latiera tan rápido y un sentimiento de paz inundara su ser. También estaba sonrojado, mas la vergüenza se había alejado hace ya rato atrás, pero aún así esa cercanía producía ese efecto en el.

-Kiku... Esto tiene que ser nuestro secreto-

El silencio se rompió con la voz suave pero precisa del británico, quien ahora recostó su cabeza sobre la del otro chico.

-Lo sé…-

Un susurro del japonés se alcanzó a escuchar, quien se apegaba más, si se podía, al pecho del oji esmeralda, donde había encontrado una comodidad que jamás imagino.

-Yo más que nadie quisiera salir y gritar a los cuatro vientos que tengo a mi lado a la mejor persona del mundo- El rubio añadió con una mirada llena de brillo que se perdía entre las estrellas. Pues, a pesar de su personalidad, el sería capaz de aquello y mucho mas...

Kiku rió bajito, al cabo de que el rojo en sus mejillas se ausentara más.

-Pero- regresó a la realidad, esa que ya no le parecía tan mala al tener cerca suyo al peli negro.

-Nuestra posición como naciones no nos permite esto- continuó Kiku, tal cual como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas.

-Si...- suspiró, tan solo por alejar la pesadez que esas palabras producían en él, y se separó un poco del otro, obligando a este que se alejara de su pecho.

-Entiendo- sonrió, tan dulce, cayendo sumergido en los ojos esmeraldas de Arthur.

-¿Ya te he dicho que te amo?- le devolvió la sonrisa. Todo eso para él, para ambos, era el más prestigioso sueño, ese del cual no se desea despertar nunca.

-Si- respondió, simple, pero sin poder evitar que una calidez agradable invadiera su cuerpo- Y... ¿Le he contestado que yo también le amo?- le siguió, en ese jueguito, viendo como la expresión en el rostro del británico se mostraba poco sorprendida, pero que cambió después a esa típica de hombre enamorado.

No se dijo más, tan solo el rubio aprovechó el momento para probar, otra vez, esos dulces labios de los cuales tan rápido se había acostumbrado.

Un beso cálido que poco a poco se volvía algo más pasional y que fue rotó cuando el aire faltó.

Ahí sellaron ese pacto de silencio, en donde todo aquello que habían vivido y estaban por vivir, eso sin duda, iba a quedar tan solo entre ellos dos... Su pequeño y cómplice secreto.

Y esa fue la primera noche en la que ambos durmieron juntos. No, sin necesidad de pensar algo más allá, tan solo durmieron abrazos, disfrutando de la calidez de otro, y pensando que el día siguiente será aún mejor...

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y hasta aquí~ ¿Que les pareció? uwu como siempre, su opinión me importa mucho o

Por otro lado, he pensado en cambiar el titulo al fic ¿Por qué? pues quiero algo que los identifique mas :c que se sepa, con solo leer el titulo, que es algo dedicado al 100% a la alianza Anglo-Japonesa~ ¿Que dicen? ¿Les parece? uwu

Sin mas, nos leemos en el próximo momento~ ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
